


Wayward

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When Krissy first met Claire and Alex, she was in awe of how strong they were after everything they’d been through.When Claire and Alex found out how much Krissy admired them, they decided to show her how much they admired her right back.





	Wayward




End file.
